


Memories

by Smolishaya



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hoemstucc, experimental fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolishaya/pseuds/Smolishaya
Summary: shoo this is for fren
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/Vyktor Xiendr
Kudos: 1





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@wicked.sp00n](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40wicked.sp00n).



Vyktor: \/he looks small here, _aw…_ /\

Vyktor flips through the album that Mallek has stored away.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They were cleaning and tidying up the apartment that Mallek lives in. You know, the one that looks like a **garbage dump**? Thanks to their spring cleaning, Mallek’s kitchen is finally clean and the counters and the bottom of the sink are actually visible for once. They went to clean the living room area, where Mallek usually does his “information specialist” work. They brought a new sofa since his old one is a bit torn and abit, well, _gooey_.

After replacing the sofa with the new one, Mallek heads to the kitchen to grab some snacks and drinks. Vyktor, who was dusting off the bookshelves and racks, found a little precious memory. Blowing the cover, dust flies away. _**“Memories”**_ That was the title. She sat down on the rug, she opens a page.

Vyktor: \/he looks small here, _aw…_ /\

Vyktor flips through the album that Mallek has stored away. A familiar hiss is approaching her as well, climbing and curling up on her lap. He was also enjoying the little pictures stored in there.

Mallek: whacha got there;

He says on the bottom of the steps, slowly going up.

Vyktor: \/cute baby pictures of you that I found—/\

Then there was loud thumping, seemingly rushing behind her.


End file.
